Stupid Feelings
by EuroUk
Summary: Never has Sherlock had feelings for  woman this deep. How is he going to cope with these new feelings? It's not going to be easy. With Sherlock, nothing is plain sailing.
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening Molly. How is working in this death trap treating you?" Sherlock only came in to find the final dead body involved of his last murder case to prove Dr. Watson wrong about his findings. Again.

Sherlock and Watson turned their heads around into the open room to find that Molly was not there. "Well then, my dear old Watson. It looks like we will have to settle this another time. "

Just then Sherlock saw someone in the corner of his eye. It was a woman who looked kind of tall but that was because she was wearing heels. Grey heels to be correct.

She was wearing a white lab coat that was on top of what seemed to be a grey dress. Noting to casual looking. Her dark brown hair was tried up to the side. To Sherlock, she was breathtakingly beautiful in everyway.

The women turned around to walk towards Sherlock and Watson. He could not be what he saw. It was Molly. He found Molly attractive.

In his mind Sherlock was panicking like hell. He NEVER thought about Molly as more then a Young Geek with a love of dead bodies.

But some were in the back of his mind, he always had felt something for this young women.

But now, those feelings are about to take a whole new level.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock! Watson! It's been a long time since I've seen you both. How are you?" God she looked beautiful. No, the word beautiful was an understatement.

"Fine" Watson and I said in union. He gave me a look of disbelieve, like he had seen a ghost.

"What can I do for you both?" I was too gob shacked to talk. Lucky Watson picked up on this very quickly and answered her question.

"Well, Sherlock and I would like to see the body of Mr. Eric Jones please. We have to find something out about Mr. Jones, don't we Sherlock?"

I found the strength to muster up the word yes.

"Well sure I can do that for you. Please follow me." John was talking to Molly while I was behind them trying to solve this puzzle in my head

_I've never found her this attractive before. To be honest, I've never found any women attractive before. Why now? Oh may God or who ever is up there give me strength through this phase. That's all it is, a phase. Right?_

We got to the room and Molly got out the dead body. God it smelled terrible. Molly shows only the feet of the body. I guess that John told her that we only needed the feet. I found what I was looking for.

"See John, Mr. Jones had a skull tattoo on his left foot, not his right." Watson looked shocked. "And you really think that you're getting better? Please." Molly looked a bit pleased for me. Gave her a small smile.

" I think we're done here. Thank you Molly for you help. Watson coming?" I gave John a look that may have made him a bit calmer after what just happened.

"Oh yes. Bye Molly." Bye John. Bye Sherlock" I wanted to give a reply but just couldn't for some reason.

Me and John got out of there as quick as possible and was outside just as a taxi was coming around the corer. We got in and for a while it was quiet. Then out of nowhere, the John spoke.

"Well Molly seemed different" "Really? I didn't notice." I said, lying thought my teeth. It was a long and uneventful ride home.

As soon as I got in, I said good night to John and rushed to my bedroom. I tried to sleep but all I could do id think about Molly.

This was not going to end well for me I just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bright morning sun woke me up form my very peaceful slumber, my head starts to reboot itself in order to function for the day.

I'm lying in my bed thinking of the weird dream I had last night about Molly. Well, I say that it's a dream, but I know full well that it was real.

New feelings are now coming out of no were and I'm still getting use to them. It is the kind of feeling that normal people have, I always thought that I was not a normal human being, but ever since last night, Molly has brought out my human side. Well it feels like it.

I close my eyes and just like that, I see Molly. She always there when I close my eyes, like how a bee is always close to a rose. God she always smells of rose too.

She is breathtakingly beautiful in every way shape and from. From head to toe there is so much beauty to look at I just can't thinking about her.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, are you in there?" A very familiar and now irritating voice was coming from behind my bedroom door.

"What do you want John? Come to warn me about the very horrible sounds that will be produced in your room?" To be honest, it is hard trying to sleep or solve a case sometimes when your roommate and his girlfriend are going at _it _like rabbits.

"No. Lestrade just called. We have a murder on our hands. He needs you to confirm it."

Thank you God. I now have something to keep me busy. For the moment, thinking of Molly is out of the question.

All I need to think about now is about cleaning up, dressing up and get out of here. I have a case to worry about, not some proxy phase in my life.

That's all it is; a phase. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the massive delay making this chapter but I've been so busy with school at the moment. Hope u all like it.

.

It's been a week since I've had a case to work on. I feel fine and still act like a total asshole on the outside. But on the inside, I feel like shit and slowly but surely melting inside. My heart is working overtime.

Sleeping is out of the question for the past week and, I fear, for the rest of my life. Cause all I see when I close my eyes is her. Molly. She is the reason why I've locked myself inside my bedroom, my only safe haven, for the past two days.

My eyes are lacking eye fluid due to the lack of sleep and the lack of blinking. For once in my existence on this vast Earth, I feel hopeless. I see no light at the end of this extremely time-consuming tunnel.

All things that would go over my head has started to fill the vacant spaces of my mind. I can't cope with this extraterrestrial feeling inside heart for much longer. I have to admit that I'm losing the plot.

"Sherlock!" for once the sound of Watson shouting from the other side of the very thin door is not deep moaning drone, but music to my ears. "Sherlock come out of there! We have a new case."

Thank God (or whoever is up there) for that. Working on this new case will clear my mind of all stupidity and my feelings for Molly. It's my only escape form this hell in heaven.

"The body is on St. Bart's. Molly is there waiting for us." Oh shit!

.

"Hello there. I'm here to meet with Miss Molly Hooper please." John says to the receptionist with a half ecstatic grin on his often gloomy face.

_Miss Molloy Hooper? Should be Ms Molly Hooper. Maybe one day she could become Ms Molly Holmes. What the hell did I think that? She is the last person I think about, let alone see. Why her. Just why…._

"Sherlock! Sherlock snap out of it." I come out of my abnormal thoughts for my eyes to set on the angel that is Molly. "Good morning Sherlock. If you don't mind me saying, you look like shit. What happened to you?" Molly was staring at my red eyes. "You." Watson said under his breath. I think he is coming on to me. Dose he know? Who cares right now? All I know is that Molly is the devil. The devil that has control over my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

John's POV

"John, what's up with Sherlock?" To be very honest, I haven't a clue why my flat mate has been acting the he has been for the last few days. He has been locking himself in his room for the past week or so.

He has not spoken to me as well. And, like Molly said to me, he looks like shit. "I don't know Molly. Sherlock's brain might be dying." Molly was trying not to laugh at the probably true joke I had just made, so she instead showed me a very wide grin that was plastered on her, and now my, face.

"That's a first. Who would ever see the day that Mr. Sherlock started to crack?" I can understand Molly's question and why she would have said that, but she was wrong. Sherlock was not cracking at all. Sherlock cracking would be him playing that bloody violin of his at three o'clock in the morning or, once in a blue moon, shoot bullets into one of the living room walls. But by seeing how he looked and the way he was acting was not a sign of him cracking. This was a sign of him coming undone. He was becoming everything he never wanted to be.

Normal.

And I think that the women walking next to me maybe be the reason why. I think, I dare say it; Sherlock is in love with Molly. All I can do is hope that he dose not break into a million pieces like a china plate smashing on a hard tile floor.

Molly and I are reaching nearer to the room we are heading to, with Sherlock following us close behind looking a bright shade of red. This was very unexpected by my flatmate. My worry of him always gets the better of me.

"Sherlock?" No answer. Maybe he did not hear me. "Sherlock?" Still no answer. My worry gets the best of me again. I walk back towards him. "Sherlock, are you ok?" No words were coming out of him mouth. His face was still red, but now his eyes looked like they were distance, like he was in out of space or something. Molly finally found out that was not following her anymore and turned on her heels to face what was going on. She quickly ran to us like a woman that was just found her lost child in a supermarket.

"Sherlock, are you aright?" She took hold of his hand to make him come back to earth. At that spilt second of contact, Sherlock turn a deeper shade of red and he lost it. He collapsed in Molly's arms and was falling down to the floor. "Sherlock? Sherlock! Wake up!" My worry for him kicked into overdrive.

"Some one get a doc- wait what I'm a saying? I am a doctor!" How in the hell did I forget that I'm a doctor? Then out of no were, I heard Molly laughing her head off be hide me. Had she gone mad? I turn around to see she still laughing. "What's so funny? My flatmate has just collapsed and all you could do is…" as I was about to finish my rant, I hear a noise come from Sherlock.

I look down to him snoozing loudly. "Unbelievable" The one time I was really worried about this man and he was just suffering from lack of sleep.

Un fucking believable.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. Hope u all like this new chapter.

BTW: This is back to Sherlock's POV.

.

I look outside from my bedroom window. Peaceful, calm indigo blue is mostly all I see. For once, I actually like looking at the night sky. Usually, I find it dull and boring to stare at. But even now, I still don't understand why people like to look up at it. I know it is beautiful, but it's not _that _beautiful.

My bed feels as soft and comfortable as ever. Like Egyptian cotton. But for some reason, I can't enjoy its comfort. I feel that there is something, or god forbid, someone watching over me like a guarding angel. Then, out of no were, I hear a small noise that came from be hide me. It was more like a women moaning kind of noise.

Now I start to panic. I've never, ever aloud a women into my bedroom, not even Mrs. Hudson. God knows, I may have just had a bit more to drink to get rid of molly in my pretty little head and just could have not remembered that a call for a little 'help' doing that. But to be honest, I don't really drink and I don't remember calling anyone in the last few hours.

Then, I feel a finger traveling up and down my back, lightly digging into my back. My breath starts to hitch as I become fond of this peculiar touch. After two minutes of some sort of bliss, I finally have the balls to turn around to see who cannot get enough of my naked back.

My eyes were now set on the utterly beautiful face of the devil.

_What the fuck? How did she get into my house, let alone my bed? _Her warm smile looked as innocent as ever, but now with a hint of evil added in. "Good Moring handsome." She said as her smile became wider at the sight of my naked chest. Her dark brown hair was messed up badly; her lips burred a bright reddish pink, like it was just recovering from a brutal make out session.

_Oh God no. It can't be. Look into her eyes just to make sure you got it right. I hope to God I'm not. _I look up into her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes were filled with happiness, passion, but most importantly, lust. _Shit. _

But I have to be honest now; my eyes were properly filled with both shock and lust. Shock because molly is in my bed. Lust because Molly is naked in my bed. She then sits out her pale hands to reach my face and starts to move my head so her lips can connect with hers. And to my surprise, I allow her to. We are now only inches apart from pure bliss. I close my eyes to get ready for my first real kiss her, well my first kiss with her that I suppose to remember. "Sherlock" My eyes immediately reopen …


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes. In a flash, I sit up in my bed. Cold sweat starts dripping from my naked body on to my royal blue bed sheets. Out of the blue, a large hand holds a very strong, but gentle grip on my shoulders as the person tries to calm me down. Even with their best efforts, I'm still shaking like a leaf.

I'm like a child that thought that they have seen a monster under their bed. I have no control over my body or action at this moment. That dream has sent shockwaves all over my body, but mainly my greatest companion: my mind.

She is destroying what is left of my soul. Every fibre of my being wants that dream, that spectacular hallucination, to come true.

I finally calm down a bit to turn my head round to see a overly concerned John sitting by my side, watch my every move, like a over protective parent. After what seems like forever, John opens his mouth. "Are you ok, Sherlock? You've been sleeping for nearly a day now."

I give no answers, still clearly shocked by what just happened to me. This is so twisted, almost unnatural for me to react to a dream like this. It's like it was a very dark nightmare. I turn my head back to my door.

John finally took the hint. "I guess you don't want to talk right now. I'll put the hot water on so you can have a bath. But once you're done, we have to talk about this." Then he just leaves me.

Once the door is closed, my head hits the pillow and looks outside my window. It's light outside, so I think it could still be morning. I jump out of the bed with what energy I have left in me, go into my wardrobe to get a clean white towel and make my way towards the bathroom


End file.
